Don't
by damblings
Summary: Jedi Knight Daho Twonea is summoned to Coruscant for a new mission.
1. Chapter 1

"You're assigning me.. where?"

She was trying not to let the Jedi council see that her jaw had gone slack. This was not what Daho Twonea, Knight of the Republic, honored General against the Separatists, wanted to hear.

"The senate is at danger more now than ever," the soft voiced Kyria Vun began. Daho flicked her attention over to the lavender-skinned Twi'lek. "Just last week we had three assassination attempts. The legislation in question will allow us to recruit five times as many younglings. This is not good news to the Separatists."

"I- understand that, master," Daho conceded. "But- surely someone else can handle this? I need to get back to Belsavis-"

"You are needed at the senate." Master Orgus Din cut her off.

Daho tried not to wrinkle her brows. "I'm helping the effort to rebuild villages in the south- we have Ithorian imports and-"

Master Vun lifted her hand. "That's enough, Daho. Your duty is to the senate, now."

Daho's eyes lingered on her former master for a few moments, but she promptly shut her mouth. Daho had been in the Order long enough to know when a decision had been made for her. Daho nodded and bent forward in a slight bow.

"Yes, masters."


	2. Chapter 2

The journey back to her quarters was overwhelming. Dozens of speeders zoomed past the windows of the temple, bouncing light against the walls. There were several Jedi occupying the hall, some of them standing around and talking, others briskly walking past. It was all too busy, too loud for her, after so many months on quiet Belsavis. The sounds of the jungle behind them was always background noise, and there were miles and miles between them and the nearest road. Daho's shoulders slouched as she made it back to her quarters, punching the number pad with her thumb.

The doors whooshed open to a familiar smell. It was standard issue soap, the kind that all of the Jedi used to wash their things. It was particularly strong in this virtually untouched room.

She walked inside and threw her pack onto her small bed. After jerking the zipper open, she started pulling out all sorts of things that she wouldn't need here on civilized Coruscant. Wading boots, gloves, goggles. At most she would need her cloak, as the Senate was temperature controlled to a picky degree. Coruscant's own climate was moderately warm, sometimes humid due to the amount of exhaust fumes in the atmosphere.

Daho was shoving things into the drawers under her bed when her doors opened again. She looked up to see her former master standing in the frame. "Daho," she said in greeting.

"Master, everything is alright. I'm an adult."

Her master's brows wrinkled. "I want to believe you, Daho," she said as she stepped inside and pressed the doors close behind her. "But I feel the conflict in you. The loss. I know you feel dedicated to the colonies on Belsavis and I know you want to finish your duty to them."

Daho shrugged lightly, folding a scarf in her hands. "It was definitely an important mission," she said slowly. "But I'm sure the council will assign a capable replacement.." She looked down before she realized the uncertainty in her must be oozing.

Vun sighed. "Of course. We'll have a replacement selected and sent by the morning. Your colonists won't even have time to build a hut without assistance."

Daho swept a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I didn't get to say goodbye.." She said quietly after a few moments.

Vun frowned. "Daho," she said. "That sounds a lot like attachment."

The knight all but rolled her eyes. "Attachment is not the Jedi way, I know." She grabbed her bag and pushed it onto a shelf above her bed. "It's just- difficult not to.. extend compassion. I have thought of their safety for.. so long."

The reaction on the older Jedi's face was realization and sympathy. "I know." A few moments of quiet passed while Daho was stuffing some socks into a modest wardrobe nearby.

"Also.." Vun began. "..we have been discussing your progress on Belsavis a lot lately.."

Curiosity piqued, Daho's attention wandered from her clothing to her former master. She eyed the twi'lek slowly. "And.."

"And..." Vun's lips twisted. Daho couldn't tell if she was about to smile or frown. "We have decided to assign a padawan to you."

Daho was very careful to hide the excitement that burned hot in her veins. "A padawan?" She said slowly, resisting a big, cheesy grin. "That is an honor, master."

"Yes. Your behavior on Belsavis.. you have shown great patience and maturity. You made several smart decisions while there, and we feel certain you will be able to handle a pupil."

Vun's words sounded recited to Daho, but she didn't pay it much mind. "When I will meet them?"

Vun finally cracked a smile. "Right now if you like. She's in a class, but I'm certain the instructor won't mind a small interruption."

Daho nodded and grabbed her cloak. "Alright! I'm ready."

"I knew that would lift your mood," Vun laughed.


End file.
